Can't Sleep, Nurses want me
by estie
Summary: Danny is bored, it's midnight.


  
Danny didn't know what to do, he was walking around outside in the  
rain at midnight. He couldn't get sex out of his mind. He felt so dirty.  
  
"God, there's a war going on, and all I can think about is sex."  
  
He walked to the parachute hanger, and sat at the far corner and closed   
his eyes, trying to squeeze the thoughts of the nurses out of his  
mind. He scooched around with his face to the wall. Suddenly  
he heard a voice.  
  
"Oh my God we are so drunk, I hope we don't get in trouble for this"  
a high pitched voice squealed.  
  
"Heeeeheheheee. Oh gooood I am slurrrrring." Another girl mumbled  
  
Danny peaked through the chutes, and saw Betty and Evelyn  
stumbling around in the chutes. Danny saw Evelyn walk up to   
Betty. Betty stopped mumbling and tried to look straight at her.  
Evelyn started to kiss Betty, She kissed her, soft and slow, with a  
little bit of tongue.  
  
'HOLY SHIT' Danny thought. This didn't help his hornyness.  
  
Evelyn pulled Betty's shirt off, and trailed kisses down her smooth  
soft chest. Betty removed Evelyn's blouse and bra, she massaged   
her gently, drawing a smiled to her faces, her closed eyes opened  
as she started to removed Betty's bra revealing her breasts. They  
both removed the rest of their clothes and lay down on each other.  
Betty rested her head on Evelyns chest, and sighed. She kissed  
each breast quickly and started up to Evelyn's neck. She nestled  
into her neck and started to kiss her slowly. She started sucking  
on Evelyn's skins, and after a few momments a hickey appeared.  
  
"You better not give me a hickey!" Evelyn squeaked.  
"Oops, now you tell me." Betty grinned evily.  
  
Just then Danny sneezed loudly. Both of the girls got up and circled  
in opposite directions, and suddenly Evelyn jumped on Danny's  
back. She quickly pulled off his clothes, and ran off. A second  
later Betty and Evelyn came running back to him, they both jumped  
on him, and he was plunged into a world of pleasure.  
  
Danny suddenly sat up in bed. He was burning hot all over, but he  
realized it was because there was a large comforter on his bed.  
He usually slept with a thin sheet covering him. He let out a sigh  
of relief when he realized that his steamy menage tois was just a  
hormonal dream. He fell back into a lying position. He grabbed a  
side of the thick comforter and with one heave he threw it off the   
bed. And he found Evelyn and Betty lying in his naked lap.  
  
"Dear God!" Danny gasped as he blacked out.  
  
"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Betty asked innocently.  
  
"It's alright hon, I think he is pleasently surprised". Evelyn explained.   
  
"Okay"  
  
"Let's get out of here, so he thinks he's going out of his mind." Evelyn  
whispered.  
  
  
  
The next morning.  
  
  
Betty and Evelyn are sitting close to each other at lunch, they spot  
Danny and waved him over. Danny's face is a bright shade of red.  
  
"Hey." Danny choked out.  
  
"So did you have a good night of sleep?" Betty asked sweetly.  
  
"Um, yeah you could say that." Danny muttered.  
  
"Why are you so flushed lookin?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"It's, uh kinda hot outside." Danny answered not looking at her.  
  
"Oh..." Betty and Evelyn both mused aloud looking at each other.  
  
Betty leaned over to Evelyn and started to whisper something.  
Danny was trying not to look at them. Right as he took a small  
bite of a cheeseburger he saw Betty lick Evelyns ear, and suck   
on it. Danny choked and went to the bathroom to clear his head.  
  
"I am seeing things I really shouldn't be seeing. I think I am drunk."  
He said to himself. Right then Betty and Evelyn walked into the men's  
room.  
  
"You looked a little sick, we are nurses you know, you need some  
medicine?" Betty asked worriedly, her pretty and innocent expression  
was hiding an evil grin she was giving Evelyn.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, I gotto go." Danny answered while staring at Betty's  
shoes.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Evelyn slammed the door and locked it."Take off  
you shirt and let us see what we can do.  
  
Please review, I'll write more if you want. 


End file.
